Breathless Screams
by Juvenile Delinquet
Summary: -Sequal to Holes- Camp Green Lake was shut down and it was told the other D-Tent boy's were sent to real counsilers. Camp River Dale is their new home, but what if things have just gotten worse instead of better? R&R-UPDATED CH.4!-
1. Camp River Dale

Title:Breathless Screams  
  
Author:Juvenile Delinquet  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
::DiSclAimEr::-DO NOT OWN HOLES CHARACTERS THAT WAS MENTIONED IN BOOK AND/OR MOVIE! Just the o/c's me and my friend made up^_~  
  
-*Warning*-If you are not a fan of sad, dark, erie tales this story might not be the best to read. The rating was set for a reason.  
  
***  
  
"Boys.. I know this must be hard, leaving like this-"Mr.Pendanski looked at each boy sitting around him.  
  
"But- since Camp Green Lake's shutting down, there's not much we can do,"  
  
All the boy's were smiling and silently cheering to themselves. Mr.Pendanski was making this news sound like a bad thing.  
  
"But, since none of your terms have been finished yet, and only Stanley and Zero has been sent home- The rest of you will be sent to another facility,"  
  
"Well, ya know we'll miss ya mom,"X-Ray lied.  
  
"D-TENT! OUT! BUSES ARE HERE!"A man yelled from outside the mess hall.  
  
"Boy's goodbye, remember stay diligent,"Mr.Pendanski put on one of his cheapo smiles and waved as the 6 boy's left the room. X-Ray, Armpit, Squid, Zigzag, Magnet, and Twitch were outta Camp Green Lake now, heading off to someplace else to go on with their lives.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe were really leavin',"Magnet shook his head in disbelief, as he looked out the window as other vehicles passed by, and the desert weather was fading past the hours they drove.  
  
"Well, we are! Finally!"Squid laughed. "I mean, check it out Mag, were actually on a real road! With other people!"  
  
"Car- car- car-"Twitch's eye's followed each car that sped by.  
  
"Guys, let's just get ready- were outta Camp Green Lake.. I mean, this place can't be any worse than where we came from.."X-Ray mentioned.  
  
"True,"Armpit nodded.  
  
"No more digging,"Magnet smiled.  
  
"No more beans,"Zigzag added.  
  
"And best of all-"Squid paused. "No more Camp Green Lake!"  
  
***  
  
"Welcome, to Camp River Dale,"A man greeted the boy's as they got off the bus.   
  
The D-Tent boys took the time to look around their new enviroment. It was a lot different, the air was cold and windy; they were up in the mountains. Tree's, grass, water, bug's, and a lot of other stuff you wouldn't of found at Camp Green Lake. The outside world was beautiful, all until their eye's one by one set on the camp facility in front of them. Barbed wire fences rimmed the muddy, grassless ground. 5 plain cabins were lined in a row, with 5 more cabins on another side of the fence. Each cabin set having the same, strange, tall cement building standing at the end.. no windows, just a heavy door with a metal bar across the outside. Pale faced kid's dragged around like zombies, with faded orange jumpsuite's hanging off their weak bodies. Their eye's screamed for help, but they kept a straight face. Scratches, and scars were visible on various area's of their necks and arms. Many guards walked around the camp, yelling at kids, ordering kids around, and watching them all carefully.  
  
"Look's like a party-"Squid said sarcasticly.   
  
"Man, do they get any sun at all?"Armpit asked.  
  
"Everyone is pale- Everyone. Everyone becomes pale,"The Man, eyed the boys.  
  
"Is this camp coed?"X-Ray asked.  
  
"In a way, yes- Over there,"The man pointed past the first set of fences, to another area that looked just the same.  
  
"Now come,"The man ushered the boy's through the camp entrance. Other boy's stared at them, then turned away to look down. Girl's from the other side of the fence held onto the fence and shook their head's in warning. 'Go back' was all everyone was thinking, but it was too late. The D-Tent boy's walked into a small building behind the man, he closed the door after they all entered.  
  
"Boys, I'm Mr.Gerick.."The man said loudly and slid open a drawer at the other side of the room. He pulled out 6 orange jumpsuits, heavy and itchy with a large 'B' printed on the left shoulder.  
  
"You will wear these,"He threw one at each boy. "And you will also.."Mr.Gerick paused and opened another drawer retrieving 6 manila folder's which were their files. "You each will wear a band,"Mr.Gerick pulled out a box of multiple color wrist bands. "A different color band, for how severe your crime really is-"  
  
Mr.Gerick tossed a different band at each boy, "Ya see, Black band's are the worst crime's, than Red, than green, than blue, and than white,"  
  
The boy's stayed silent as they looked at the bands in confusement and wonder.  
  
"NOW! I'll show you all to your cabin's!"  
  
Mr.Gerick led them out quickly to the front of all the cabin's.   
  
"Ok, now boy's you will be placed in a cabin that will match your band and crime.."  
  
"So- we're gonna be seperated?"Squid asked.  
  
"Yes."Mr.Gerick nodded. "Now- If you have a white band, please- step forward,"  
  
Squid was the only one that did so.  
  
"Welcome, to your new home,"Mr.Gerick widely opened the cabin door. Three other boy's looked up silently.  
  
"Ok-"Squid walked in.  
  
"Alright, let's move along.."Mr.Gerick ordered. They listened, No one went into the blue or green cabin's, so Mr.Gerick pulled them along to the red cabin.   
  
Zigzag, Armpit, and Magnet went into the red cabin along with a few other boy's.  
  
"Uhh.. it's really crowded.."Zigzag complained.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't be for long,"Mr.Gerick smiled, which made the boy's gulp and become uneasy.  
  
"Hey, what about us?"X-Ray asked, and pointed at himself and then at Twitch who was fidgeting uncontrollably.  
  
"Black bands? Follow me-"Mr.Gerick led the two of them to the large, windowless cement building.  
  
"Here, you will do character building in the darkness of nothing. You shall be imprisoned here until you prove you can be with other's."Mr.Gerick opened the cellar, individual bar's seperated a few areas. A guard led the two of them inside the cold, damp building. X-Ray and Twitch looked back at Mr.Gerick who was standing at the entrance smiling. The door slammed shut, darkness filled the room and a stench of strong moldiness was stuck in the air.  
  
"I-I don't like this-"Twitch whimpered.  
  
"Me neither, me neither.."X-Ray's voice echoed.  
  
*** 


	2. Path of No Return

Chapter 2  
  
Juvenile Delinquet:YEAH! Chapter 2!! I really like this story, and I can already tell by my reviews that you guy's do to^_~ Keep up the reviewin!!! Whoo! Whoo!!!!  
  
**Path of No Return**  
  
***  
  
Squid stood a moment silent in his cabin looking at the boys he now had to become aquainted with. There was a greater diversity at Camp River Dale compared to Camp Green Lake. That's what all the boy's noticed, teens from all over the world were there.  
  
"I'm Tahj,"A tall black boy got up and extended his hand, he spoke with a pure jamaican accent. Squid took his hand and shook it. "And that's Chris and Jeremy,"Tahj pointed at the two other boys.  
  
"Hi,"Squid nodded. "I'm Squid,"  
  
"Funny name,"Chris pointed out with a european accent.  
  
"Oh no, it's a nickname,"  
  
Tahj's eyes widened. "That might not be such a good idea.. using a nickname is dangerous.."Jeremy warned.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The soldier's or so called counsiler's, have certain rule's we have to follow.. If somebody addresses somebody else by another name besides what they were born with- they could be punished for being up to something.. You don't want them to think your trying to pull a stunt-"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No, buts.. that's a rule- or a least one of them,"Jeremy sighed.  
  
"He's right,"Chris nodded. "So- what's your real name?"  
  
Squid winced, he didn't like his name, but if it was that or getting in trouble he'd take the easier way.  
  
"Alan,"  
  
"Well, than- Nice to meet ya, Alan,"Tahj smiled.  
  
It wasn't too bad, it coulda been worse. But maybe it just didn't seem bad- yet.  
  
***  
  
There were some things at Camp River Dale that was a lot like Camp Green Lake. After their daily work routines they had a choice to go back to their cabins or to the Recreation Building. That was the one time when both, boy's and girl's could go and hang out after a hard, tiring day of work.  
  
A loud, screeching horn blew loudly through out the camp. Most of the camper's walked towards a large white bulding known as the "Recreation Center'. Inside were several chairs, tables, and an assorment of small board games. There was also an upper lever or 'the loft' where a row of benches were set up; a big pull down screen stood at the front. Kid's walked around the rec. center talking to people, playing a game, or as for the new kid's- took the time to look around.  
  
"What's that?"Zigzag asked and pointed at the loft.  
  
"Oh, that's where we watch old movies on special occasions,"A boy from Zig's cabin named Tim answered.  
  
"Cool,"Zigzag smiled.  
  
"Ya know- this place is really clean, like-like a hospitol,"Magnet shivered.   
  
"They like it clean,"Tahj jumped into the conversation.  
  
"It creeps me out,"Zigzag sighed, and Magnet nodded.  
  
All the boy's from the cabins gathered at one large table. All of D-Tent, with an exception of Twitch and X; sat around the table with a few of their new 'friends'.  
  
"Still having a hard time believing there's girls here- That's cool,"Armpit smiled, as well as the other D-Tent members. But the other boy's frowned and shook their head's slowly.  
  
Tahj spoke up, "We are carfully watched.. all the time. So- I wouldn't try anything, other than talking,"  
  
Zigzag looked around the room, Tahj was right; there were guards everywhere.   
  
"I never noticed that before-"Zigzag's eyes widened.  
  
"Just be carefull, do what your told, and you'll be fine,"Tim reassured him.  
  
From the other side of the room, girls watched the new campers. Campers always came in happy, and clueless. If only they knew.. they could enjoy themselves for now. But- not for long..  
  
"Hey- I want ya guys to meet someone,"Jeremy looked over his shoulder and motioned for someone, than looked back at D-Tent. A girl, a little shorter than Jeremy but with resemblance walked over. She had wavy, brown hair that went past her shoulders, and she was looking down. Frightened, and shy you could tell she wasn't really ready to talk to anyone right away.  
  
"This is my sister- Annabella,"Jeremy introduced.  
  
"Hi,"Zigzag smiled, for some reason he just couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The other D-Tent boy's said hi as well.  
  
"Hello.."She whispered, than mummbled something to Jeremy no one else could hear.  
  
"No.. no, I'm fine. Go ahead."Jeremy whispered back. Jeremy and Annabella Dubree were jewish sibling's who had been at Camp River Dale for almost 2 years now. Anna was 16, and Jeremy was 17; they were sent on account for running away from home, running from the cops, and Annabella's attempt at suicide. One major problem, and secret of Jeremy's was his illness. At twelve he was diagnosed with Lukemia, and has had off and on symptom's of that ever since.  
  
Annabella walked away and was about to bring over a few other girls until... loud whistle's were blown by several counsiler's and Mr.Gerick.  
  
"EVERYONE! TO THE COURTYARD!"Mr.Gerick yelled.  
  
All the camper's filed out of the rec. center and their cabins. Both boy's and girl's, along with counsiler's and guard's walked out to a new area of the camp; which the D-Tenter's hadn't seen yet. An open area, surrounded by large brick walls, leading up to a tall, wooden gate at one end. All the kid's got into two seperate line's facing eachother; girl's on one side, boy's on the other. They all waited silently.  
  
Squid noticed that all the other kid's bowed their heads, and had the saddest expression. Some kid's faces were visible with tears dripping down their faces. Then- two large men dragged along a boy to the middle of the two lines. The boy was struggling, trying to free himself from their grasp. He was holding back tears as they inched toward's the wooden gate. The gate slowly opened, and a long path was shone, going past a large bunch of trees. D-Tent could tell the path led to another building, but weren't sure. The two men, and boy walked through; the gate closing behind them.  
  
Everyone was to walk back to their cabins for bed after the boy was no longer in sight. He went down the path, struggling to be free, and never returned. 


	3. Voice in the Darkness

Juvenile Delinquet:OH! For some reason I love this chapter! It was fun to write... don't ask why...hehe Just tell me if u like it!^^  
  
*Voice in the Darkness*  
  
***  
  
The next day, around 8:30 a.m. the most annoying bell rang through the camp. Waking the campers in a uncomfortable position on a hard, creeky cot. Sure they got a lot more sleep than at Camp Green Lake, but more sleep doesn't always necessarily mean better. Especially when your awoken with your heart pounding, in a freezing cabin, and hardly any blankets.  
  
"BOY'S! UP! UP! UP!"A loud man walked past each cabin, pounding on their doors and windows. Everyone immediatly jumped out of bed, though the D-Tent members were trying to get use to it. Soon, all the campers were out of their cabins and in line for breakfast; in another building which was wooden. The kid's in the concrete building who had shown good behavior were released, some still with their black bands, others got moved down to red.  
  
"Hey! X, ya made it out,"Armpit smiled and gave X-Ray a high five.  
  
"Yeah, man- I'm glad,"X-Ray paused. "You have no idea what it's like in there, especially spending the night in a place like that.."  
  
"Hey-hey, X-"Magnet tapped on X-Ray's shoulder. "Where's Twitch?"  
  
"Oh.. well, he's still in there-"X-Ray glanced back at the cellar, cold and dark. "I'm not sure if he'll make it out- his continuos twitching doesn't help his chances.."  
  
"Come along boys! Quit the yappin and get your breakfast!"  
  
The boy's quickly turned, and listened.  
  
"Band please?"A guard who was serving breakfast asked a boy. The boy showed the man a green band.  
  
"Green? You get this.."The man slopped a sour mixture of sausage and syrup on the boy's plate. "Next.."  
  
X-Ray walked up next.  
  
"Band?.. Black.. oh, you get this-"The man slopped the thickest, chunkiest mixture of cold, lumpy oatmeal on his plate; X-Ray cringed.  
  
"Eat it... it's good for ya, it'll fill ya up.."The man added, and motioned for X-Ray to move along. He nodded slowly and then went to go sit at one of the various tables.  
  
"Young man! You shut your mouth! Don't you mouth off to m-"  
  
"Come on! Ya know I'm right!"Squid exclaimed.  
  
"Hey-hey, boy Ya wanna move up band colors? huh?! Do ya wanna be sent to the cellars!?"A guard yelled in Squid's face.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Good.. then be on your way.."  
  
Squid glared as he walked past the man, and walked to a table where the other's were gathering.  
  
"This is messed up-"He mummbled to himself. Squid sat down next to Tahj and as he did so, Tahj immediatly nudged him.  
  
"You can't mouth off like that.. It's not wise."  
  
"What? C'mon I was just saying what I knew was true.."Squid folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Still- Alan, they're very strict on rules,"  
  
Squid sighed, 'This sucks' he thought and wanted to say that out loud, but knew the conversation had ended.  
  
"So what are we suppose to do around here?"Magnet asked.  
  
"After we eat- we're given a list of thing's to do."A boy answered.  
  
"Sound's easy enough,"X-Ray looked at him.  
  
"It's not.."Tim paused. "Especially when it sn-"Tim looked up, outside the nearest window, the other boy's did the same to see what he was looking at.  
  
It was snowing.  
  
"Uhgg.. I hate snow.."Squid shivered.  
  
"We all do.."Tahj nodded.   
  
***  
  
For their lists of things to do, each band color had to do something different. Black band's who were let free of the cellar had to do the most, and white band's had to do the least. But none of their task's were fun or easy. You were either freezing your butt off, picking up trash at the nearest road; which was a few miles away and not much car's really did pass by. A few other task's included- trimming branches in the woods; or fishing in the half-frozen lake. It was difficult doing task's like those, as warm vapored steam came from their trembling mouths and they shook from each snowy, wind that blew them the opposite way. But what could they do? What could any of them do?  
  
"S-so.."Zigzag shivered and looked at a boy who was from his cabin. "W-What happened t-to that other kid- that was in our cabin.. he walked down that path-"  
  
The boy looked up at him and shoved a peice of trash in his bag, "He-he's not coming back.. no one does come back-"The boy sighed, and looked away.  
  
"Oh.."Zigzag nodded a little confused and freaked out at the same time. He glanced behind him to see a guard eyeing them, eyeing them carefully as he walked away.  
  
***  
  
Twitch continuosly fidgeted in the dark, cold cellar. You could hear drips from the leaky ceiling hitting puddles that laid across the cold, hard ground. Draft's of wind and snow came through cracks of the door, and walls. Twitch whimpered and curled himself up against the wall. He just wanted to go home, it was all silent, until.. a faint voice was heard from the opposite side of the cellar.  
  
"Ya gotta toughen up kid.. just face it-"A voice whispered from the darkness.  
  
"Wh-who's there?"Twitch quickly looked up, straight into the darkness.  
  
"Does it really matter? I don't think it does.. we all are lost in a cruel, cruel world where we all really don't know anybody.."The mysterious voice seemed to becoming closer. A crack in the ceiling let a little light shine through, just enough for when the unknown person walked closer they were reveiled. Twitch finally got to catch a glimpse of who was standing a couple inches away from him; suprisingly it was a girl! He was on the boy's side of the camp, but a girl was standing right in front of him. She had straight, raven black hair, and dark blue eyes; a heart tatooed under her left eye. Her skin was so pale, it seemed almost ghostly. The girl knelt down in front of Twitch and leaned towards his face.  
  
"Who.."She whispered. "Is to trust anymore?"  
  
Twitch was speechless, and a little frightened at the same time. The girl's eyes were harsh, and cold and peirced right through Twitch's soul into his heart. Her hand's caught Twitch's attention, for they were tightly, locked in handcuffs that seemed she had been in forever.  
  
"I'm Dylan,"She smiled and held out one of her cuffed hand's.  
  
"Dylan?"Twitch questioned and took her hand in his.  
  
"My parent's wanted a boy,"Dylan slightly smiled, and shook his hand lightly.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"What's your name, kid?"  
  
"It's Brian.. but my friend's call me Twitch,"He answered.  
  
"Well, that's- cool,"Dylan nodded and sat next to Twitch, against the hard, cement wall.  
  
"Ho-how'd ya get on the boy's side of the camp?"Twitch finally asked the question that had been nagging on him.  
  
"Oh.."Dylan laughed to herself. "I kept trying to escape.. I guess they thought it'd be tougher sending me over here-"Dylan sighed and laid her head back against the wall.  
  
"Kid- ya really don't know how long I've been trapped in here.."Dylan paused and took a breath. "Seeing other kid's come and go- without at least one to talk to.. I've gone so long- without the taste of anything, but bread.. and water."Dylan turned her head to face Twitch.  
  
"This kinda place can make ya go crazy.. ya know? Being so long- without the smell of fresh air... or the feel of the sun... I-I even hafta talk to myself sometime's- just so I can remember what a human sound's like."Dylan winced, and looked down.  
  
"The feeling.. of living in darkness with no hope or love.. no light.. no dreams. Living a nightmare with torture... misery.. and pain.."Dylan whispered, Twitch watched her compassionatly; as she held back hot, stinging tears.  
  
"Are you ever going free?"Twitch asked.  
  
Dylan sighed and looked up again, "Who knows?"She shrugged and decided to change the subject.  
  
"Soo- what are ya here for?"  
  
"Stole a car.."Twitch answered.  
  
"Can ya hotwire?"Dylan asked.  
  
"Under a minute,"Twitch nodded.  
  
"That's awsome.. totally- awsome,"Dylan nodded as it became silent again. Dylan bit her bottom lip and then something came to her; she smiled and glanced over at Twitch.  
  
"Wanna help me escape?"She looked at him, her eye's were wide and anxious.  
  
"What!? But there's noway out,"  
  
"No, kid- that's where your wrong.."Dylan pointed up to a high point of the wall. "See that crack up there? I've been here long enough to know it's weak enough to get through.."Dylan sighed. "I just know, with somebody's help.. it can break- it's hollow,"  
  
Twitch nervously looked up at the point of the wall, than back at Dylan, "A-are ya sure bout this?"He asked.  
  
"Yeah,"Dylan had a seroius look on her face. "I'm really sure... we get out- you can get us a car, and we'll be free.."Dylan smiled just thinking about it. "Kid- ya wanna help me?"She asked again. Twitch stayed silent, he wasn't sure. It was dangerous, and risky; he looked at the girl sitting beside him.  
  
Twitch took a deep breath, "Let's- try it.."He finally said.  
  
***  
  
J.D:So???? REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Alway's Watching

*Always Watching*  
  
***  
  
"Hey.. are any of ya done yet?"Squid sighed and kicked the ground under his feet. "Cause I'm bored, and wanna get to the rec. center.. especially since all the other kid's got shorter list's than us.."Squid wined.  
  
Tahj looked around at the guards, "Just go,"He glared.  
  
"Fine.. whatever,"Squid rolled his eyes and walked away from his cabin group, toward's the rec. center. As soon as he got there, he didn't expect to see anyone else; to his shock there was somebody. An asian girl, was sitting back on a chair braiding her hair into small braids, while listening to headphones. Squid walked up behind her, and touched her shoulder. The girl jumped, and screamed as she quickly turned around.   
  
The girl pulled the headphone's off her head, "Please, Don't tell anyone what I was doing! No one! I don't know what I'd do! Plea-"  
  
"Shush, shush,"Squid put his hand over her mouth. "I won't tell anyone- I promise,"  
  
The asian girl's eyes relaxed and she let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Chill ching-chong, chill,"Squid laughed.  
  
"Sorry- I thought a guard could've been behind me- or watching.."The girl glanced around, wildly. "Most of them are out with the other's still.. right?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah,"Squid nodded. "So.. your a white band too?"Squid sat down next to her and started conversation.  
  
"Yeah,"She smiled.  
  
"I'm Squid,"Squid introduced himself, not really wanting to use his real name- again.  
  
"I'm Shana.."  
  
"Cool- nice to meetcha ching-chong,"  
  
Shana rolled her eye's, "So.. your named after- a fish?"  
  
"Well.. no, not really- It's a nickname.."Squid replied, as Shana laughed.  
  
"Oh- funny,"Shana nodded lightly.  
  
"Hey- I could help you braid your hair.."  
  
"No.. that's ok, I'm fine,"Shana shook her head.  
  
"Positive?"  
  
"Yes, I'm positive.. I don't need help.."She looked at him sternly. "Don't ya know-"Shana paused and lowered her voice to a whisper. "They're always watching.. always."Shana finished her sentence, than got up, leaving Squid alone in the rec. center.  
  
He sat there for a little while, board out of his mind; just drumming his finger's against the table. Finally after a while of silent boredom, more camper's began entering the rec. center.  
  
"Man.. is it always gonna be this cold?"Zigzag asked, Tahj as they walked into the rec. center.  
  
"Depends, we never- really know,"Tahj answered, Squid looked up and smiled at them as soon as they reached the table.  
  
"Bout time.."Squid mummbled, as they sat down.  
  
"Hey, look who finally decided to join us,"Chris who had just sat down also, smiled as a fairly tall girl, with long silky, dark hawaiin hair walked over. She had a red band, that was being worn on her upperarm.  
  
"Everyone.. this is Naomi,"Tahj introduced her.  
  
"Naomi, is one of a few camper's who's been here since the camp opened,"Tahj mentioned.  
  
"Wait-"Chris looked up confused. "Naomi, I thought you had a black ban-"  
  
"I did,"Naomi nodded. "But, they let me out, on a 'trial bases',"She smirked.  
  
Naomi Malkuai was 16, she was sentenced to Camp River Dale for killing her sister during a surfing accident. She knows all too well, that she found her sister dead; but than people found her with her sister dead in her arm's and blood soaked on her clothes. Naomi was in the dark cellar on the girls side for most of her stay, since she had arrived. Now, Naomi was one of the lucky one's. She was let free of the cellar a little back, and now she was free from her black band. She was lucky, that hardly ever happened. 


	5. Escape to Nowhere

JD:Hey all! Hope ya guys like this chapter!.. that's all I gotta say- CONTINUE THE REVIEWIN!!!  
  
*Escape to Nowhere*  
  
***  
  
Dylan Roder.. crazy, mysterious teenager that was alway's kept away in the dark. She wasn't very understood as a child, and she was alway's seeing thing's the way she thought the world was. A sad, strang, cruel world; no one played fair in the game of life. She was sentenced to Camp River Dale, after being in a gang; and killing the leader of her rival. The rival gang had killed her parents sometime before, the only people who cared about her in the whole world.. were killed. Dylan went on a shooting rampage soon after, which then ended the leaders life. Dylan was charged with his murder, and the killing of her own parents. At only 15 she had all these thing's to worry about. People in her neighborhood looked at her different, she was rejected and spat upon. Nobody cared about her though. She had nothing more to look forward to in life; except the torture and criticism people thought she so dearly deserved. No one cared about Dylan Roder.  
  
"Ok- Kid, this is the plan.."Dylan stood up. "I'm gonna try and lift ya up onto my shoulders..."  
  
Twitch nodded, and stood up beside her.  
  
"Now.. we gotta be careful,"Dylan whispered. "Guard's are everywhere.. so- we gotta move fast- when we break the cement that might catch attention- So all I'm saying is becareful,"  
  
"Ok,"Twitch looked around freakishly, the whole experience was making him jumpy. Dylan managed to lift Twitch above her shoulders after a few try's and slip's. He stood tall, and reached for the weak area.  
  
"Just- a little further-"Twitch reached, and hit the wall as hard as he could, loose rocks fell.  
  
"Hit it harder, kid.."Dylan urged. Twitch hit the wall again this time it broke through. Sunlight poured into the dark cellar's, as he glanced through the hole. Guard's hadn't seen the wall damage yet, they were too busy talking or yelling at other kid's. Twitch carefully hit the wall through some more, making it wide enough to climb through.  
  
"Ok- as soon as ya get through.. pull me up,"Dylan whispered, as Twitch pulled himself up out of the prison.  
  
"Here-"Twitch glanced around frantically and held his hand down to her. She grasped it and began walking up the wall, Twitch kept his balance the best he could.   
  
"Alright-"Dylan took in a deep breath of the fresh air, her eye's glistened with want. "Kid- at the count of three, were gonna jump-"She pointed at the ground. "And run.."  
  
"J-jumping that far down?!"Twitch became dizzy now noticing how high they really were.  
  
"Yep,"  
  
Twitch gulped and held onto the wall afraid of what was to come.  
  
"Ready?"Dylan looked at Twitch, he shook his head 'no'. "One-Two.."Dylan leaped from the wall. "THREE!!!"  
  
The both of them hit the ground and ran as fast as they could. Guard's eye's widened as they shouted in their walky talky's; and were bewildered by what exactly just happened.  
  
"Sound the alarm! TWO ESCAPES FROM THE CEMENT CELLAR!!!"A guard yelled into his walky, as he ran towards the juvenile's in pursuit. A loud alarm began ringing, as bright lights flashed red and blue. Kid's began running to their window's to look out at the chaotic mess. Guard's shot off their guns in the air to try and stop them. Nothing worked, they continued to run.  
  
"Whatever ya do... Don't look back!"Dylan shouted at Twitch as they got closer and closer to their destination. A car that belonged to one of the counsilers, became clearer and clearer each step.  
  
"Great-"Mr.Gerick groaned. "It's Dylan again.. don't she know when to stop-"  
  
Finally Dylan and Twitch reached the car, luckily for them the car was unlocked. They jumped in and quickly locked the doors behind them; guard's pounded on the window's in urge to break the glass.  
  
"Ok-ok Hotwire it.."Dylan nervously looked at Twitch then back at the angry adult's on the outside.  
  
"OPEN THIS RIGHT NOW! YOUNG LADY!"  
  
"What?"Dylan smirked. "Ya think I'm crazy?"Dylan stuck her tongue out, as Twitch finally got the right wire's together to start the car. The vehicle backed up, causing guard's to jump out of the way, and smoke to rise from the burning rubber. It screached as they sped off, people yelling behind them.  
  
"Yes!"Dylan looked back, pointing and laughing at the dumbfounded adult's.  
  
"Alright- uhh Dylan, we got the car, but one good question-"Twitch drummed his finger's against the steering wheel.  
  
"And what's that?"Dylan tilted her head to one side questionably.  
  
"There's gates everywhere! How we suppose to get out?"Twitch began twitching non-stop.  
  
"Oh- simple, I've tried to escape before. I know where the gate's weak point is.. where the gate is under construction-RIGHT! TURN RIGHT!"  
  
Twitch jumped and sharply turned the car; almost causing it to tip on two wheels. He stopped in place, only a few feet away from a barbed fence. Yellow tape was placed across the rundown, weak fence.  
  
"Ok- now... drive as fast as you can- through that,"Dylan pointed at the fence.  
  
"Are you sure.. I mean are ya absolutly positive that gate is weak?"Twitch asked, now becoming uneasy.  
  
"Of course I am!"Dylan could see guard's running up to them through the rear view mirror. "JUST! HIT THE GAS!"Dylan jumped over and pressed her own foot on the pedal. The car went speeding, faster and faster. Guard's yelled, kid's stared, and Dylan smiled. CRASH! The fence fell down hard, but not without the car crashing first. Twitch flew forward hitting his head against the steering wheel, while Dylan got out of the car without even the smallest scratch. Twitch was knocked unconscious, as the car spewed smoke and steam.  
  
"Thanks Kid,"Dylan slammed the door shut. "Couldn't of done it without ya!"Dylan laughed and ran away.  
  
The guard's finally reached the car, and angrily pulled the door off its hinges. Twitch's body fell out of the car, and a guard grabbed him.  
  
"Here- take him to the nurse,"One guard yelled at another, as he pulled Twitch up to carry.   
  
All the camper's were outside now, no one was in the rec. center; no one was in the cabin's. Kid's silently watched as the men carried Twitch away into a small cabin; in between both area's. The D-Tent boy's were the only one's who recognized who that was; and watched in disbelief. As soon as the nurse's door closed, kid's began whispering to one another.  
  
"Is he alright?"One boy asked.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"What color band did he have?"Another boy questioned. "H-He's in trouble now.."  
  
Zigzag, Squid, X-Ray, Armpit, and Magnet all glanced at eachother.   
  
"What exactly happened?"Squid asked, still getting over the fact of how fast something went before their eyes.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure- but Twitch... is crazy,"Zigzag shook his head.  
  
"ALRIGHT! NOTHING TO SEE HERE! EVERYONE GET BACK TO YOUR CABIN'S! THE WARDEN WILL BE AROUND FOR AN INSPECTION!"Mr.Gerick yelled as he rushed them all away. Camper's, both boy's and girl's scattered to their cabin's.  
  
"What's the hurry?"Squid asked Tahj, who was quickly rushing to his cabin with the others.  
  
"We have to hurry and straighten up our cabin's... the Warden must check them,"Tahj answered and ran ahead.  
  
The Camper's of Camp River Dale had a variety of item's that were forbidden to have in possesion. The kid's had to hide these item's in places no one would look. Some camper's had pried up floor board's, or stashed them under mattress's. While other's hid theirs in crooks in the wall. But if bad came to worse, they could alway's hide what they could; under their own clothing. 


End file.
